In commercial inkjet printing systems, the lineheads typically include multiple printheads that jet ink or another substance onto a print media, such as paper. Each printhead can include a nozzle plate having precisely sized and spaced nozzles. The diameter of each nozzle can range from five to twenty micrometers. Because multiple nozzle plates are used in many printing systems, the number of nozzles that are fabricated for each linehead can range between 12,000 to 30,000 nozzles.
It can be challenging to fabricate such small nozzles uniformly and consistently, along with the other linehead components associated with ink ejection. Failure to precisely fabricate the components within and between nozzle plates can lead to non-uniformities in the content printed by the printing system. The resulting variations in ink lay down characteristics can lead to unpredictable variations in dark and light density regions. The dark and light density regions continue until corrected, but the necessary corrections may not occur for hundreds or thousands of feet of print media. The non-uniformities in the printed content can result in waste when the printed content is not usable. Additionally, the wasted print media causes a print job to be more costly and time consuming.